iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
They Walk Among Us (Newsletter)
For other versions, see They Walk Among Us (Disambiguation). ''They Walk Among Us ''is the name of an alien conspiracy newsletter, focusing on aliens and potential alien takeovers. The newsletter was written by a group of men in an attic in Athens, Ohio, and distributed to those who had subscribed. It is later assumed to have ceased publication due to Mogadorian involvement. History Sam Goode was a frequent reader of this newsletter and was seen with it regularly, having been unknowingly subscribed to it. In a discussion with Henri where the pair were telling each other stories during Halloween, Sam tells Henri about how the Mogadorians are on Earth and are planning an invasion, which he picked up from the October newsletter. After hearing this Henri tracks the location of the newsletter and travels to Athens, Ohio, where he is caught and held captive. Four, expecting Henri to come to Thanksgiving dinner at Sarah's, gets worried and contacts Sam to help him. Four and Sam set off for Athens in his father's truck. They find Henri and learn of the Mysterious Caller who supplied the publishers with the information on the war. The editors admit that the newsletter mentioning the Mogadorians' world domination plan attracted the Mogadorians' attention and led them to terrorize and monitor the editors and prevent them from publishing subsequent material. Upon sensing that the Mogadorians are close, Four, Sam, and Henri quickly escape. After Henri had tracked the editors and been captured, Sandor was caught snooping around and was taken to the Mogadorian Mountain Base where he was tortured and eventually killed. Sandor was only there because he was searching for Nine who had been taken by the Mogadorians, and during this fight, the house was destroyed. Known Newsletter/Blog Editors The publishers of the newsletter that was eventually monitored by the Mogadorians. Frank After abducting Henri, he left the building with his aides, unaware that he was being spied on by John and Sam, who arrive and rescue Henri. Frank returns and witness John attempting to free Henri, and pulls his gun out at John. As he tosses John a roll of duct tape to retie Henri, John uses his Telekinesis to float the tape in midair, startling Frank. John uses this opportunity to disarm him and knock him out. Brett Brett is left on his own when Frank left the building for a while. He hears the stairs creak, assuming Frank had returned, but looks down the stairs to see John, who has come looking for Henri. Brett charges down the stairs with a bat in hand assuming he's 'one of them'. John tries to calm him down and asks where Henri is, but Brett refuses to tell, yelling at him to 'leave Earth alone'. He is overpowered by John, then pushed against the wall. John starts to choke him until he tells him where Henri is. John then ties Brett up. As soon as Henri is freed, he uses an empty gun to interrogate Brett, who is then lifted up and tipped upside down in the air by John using his Telekinesis. He soon tells them about the Mogs visiting and threatening them about the publications. Third Conspiracy Theorist Another editor of the newsletter, present while Four tries to rescue Henri. He pushes Sam down the stairs leading into the basement, but John rescues Sam. (He was not included in the film) Category:They Walk Among Us Category:Publications